Jour et brouillard
by Volazurys
Summary: L'Oubliée. Celle qui n'a pas de nom. Pas d'identité. Jusqu'à... où se trouve-t-elle ? Froid, ténèbres. Non, pas tout à fait... Qui se souvient encore d'elle ?


_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,**_

_**Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté sur mon OTP. Voici un OS sans prétention. Hétérophobes s'abstenir :).**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Jour et brouillard

L'obscurité, un cocon ouaté assez inconfortable. Trop mou, trop vaporeux. Il ne retenait pas assez les bribes de l'être qui s'y réfugiait... de gré ou de force ? Elle, l'Oubliée de tous, l'Oubliée d'elle-même... Elle se retrouvait en cet endroit. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait encore là, alors que depuis le temps, elle aurait dû disparaître pour toujours et être avalée par les souvenirs. Elle ne dormait pas, mais n'était pas réveillée; coincée entre deux états incompatibles, elle souffrait en silence sans pouvoir se rappeler son identité, ni se dépouiller de la pensée qu'elle était une erreur. Elle, pauvre petite chose sans nom... Une minute. Sans nom ? Faux, elle en possédait un ! Ah...

Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à s'en... souvenir ? Ce verbe résonnait en elle sous forme d'échos. Un éclair de lucidité ébranla ses questions : le souvenir, évidemment ! Où se trouvait-il dans cet espace ? C'était lui la clé, la solution ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas bouger et changer d'état pour le chercher ? À défaut, elle serait obligée de le faire venir jusqu'à elle. Pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité : l'appeler, de toutes ses forces... de tout son cœur. Non, erreur; ce cœur, il ne lui appartenait d'aucune façon. Il était à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais alors pourquoi le partageaient-ils ? À moins que... elle n'existât pas vraiment.

Soudain, le premier verrou sauta et provoqua une rupture dans l'esprit de l'Oubliée. Un cri intérieur la secoua et lui broya l'être. Oui, c'était cela; elle n'aurait jamais dû naître. Pourtant, elle était là et ne demandait qu'à avoir sa propre existence ! Cette chose ne pouvait-elle se réaliser ? N'était-elle qu'un... qu'un clone ? Un fil rouge sembla entourer sa pauvre conscience embrumée et la tirer vers un état de veille plus stable. Bientôt, elle pourrait quitter le sommeil définitivement. Quelque part, un murmure résonna dans cette obscurité qu'elle ne pouvait qu'appréhender sans la voir. Il contenait des mots apaisants. Oui, leur auteur susurrait qu'elle pouvait être elle-même, sans être Lui. Qui, Lui ? La personne originelle dont elle était issue, et qui s'appelait... Non, pas moyen de se le remémorer.

Des images violentes cinglèrent l'esprit de l'Oubliée pour retrouver leur place. Ces souvenirs... ils lui appartenaient ! Elle les avait construits avec... cet adolescent aux cheveux blonds. En tout cas, ils lui revenaient de droit, à elle ! Son souffle se calma, ce qui lui permit de prendre conscience qu'elle respirait. Ses yeux bougèrent dans ses orbites. Une chose était sûre : elle voulait vivre sans parasiter cette personne dont elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le nom, et auquel l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds semblait être lié aussi. Ce n'était pas exactement comme elle, mais presque.

Une sorte de liane, dont elle ne voyait pas la couleur, l'enlaça et la serra jusqu'à l'étouffer. Elle haleta, crut s'étrangler en se rendant compte que l'air ne franchissait pas ses poumons, ni sa gorge. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, quelque chose de dur jaillit de sa bouche; ça faisait partie de son être, mais lui causait énormément de mal. L'Oubliée gémit, rattrapa à tâtons la chose en question et la regarda avant de vite refermer les paupières. C'était un coquillage... comme ceux qu'elle ramassait jadis. Elle comprit le symbolisme qu'il revêtait : son lien avec l'Autre. Elle était libre de toute attache, désormais. Elle pouvait être considérée comme étant une personne, même si elle n'avait pas encore de cœur. Peut-être que les souvenirs pourraient lui en trouver un, qui soit prêt et seul ?

L'Oubliée accepta son état de « jeune fille » avec soulagement, rangea le coquillage dans une de ses poches et bougea les doigts de la main. Elle était allongée sur quelque chose maintenant, et avait pleinement conscience d'elle-même. Elle inspira pour récupérer cet oxygène qui lui avait tant échappé tout à l'heure. Celui avec qui elle venait de rompre son lien, mais qui n'en souffrirait pas parce qu'elle demeurerait l'Oubliée pour lui et n'emporterait aucun de ses souvenirs, c'était Sora. Un autre déclic eut lieu dans sa tête : Sora ressemblait à l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds... sauf peut-être au niveau du physique. Il avait aussi développé sa propre personnalité. Il n'était pas une copie comme elle, mais il possédait la même nature que ce troisième homme qui riait, qui passait du temps avec eux et qui apparaissait aussi dans ses souvenirs.

Et elle, eh bien, elle n'était pas tout à fait comme eux, mais s'était sentie comme telle; aujourd'hui, elle ne ressemblait ni à Sora ni à lui, même s'il y avait des similitudes. Simili... Oui ! L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds et l'homme à la chevelure rousse étaient des Simili ! Sora, lui, faisait partie des humains, et elle, elle... Elle s'appelait Xion. Une marionnette créée pour avaler les souvenirs de Sora. Désormais, elle le refusait. Elle en possédait assez qui lui appartenaient pour pouvoir prétendre au titre d'être vivant, même si elle n'était ni une Simili, ni une humaine à proprement parler.

Au centre de sa poitrine naquit une douleur diffuse. Xion gémit et serra les dents. Kingdom Hearts que c'était désagréable... Kingdom Hearts ? Oh, cette chose pour laquelle elle et l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds se battaient autrefois ? Ainsi que Sora ? Et... l'homme aux cheveux roux ? Non, lui, il était là pour les guider, pour être leur ami malgré son double jeu, malgré ses sombres secrets au sein de... d'une organisation. Xion n'était même pas une de leurs membres. Que de l'esbroufe... Seuls ces deux Simili la considéraient comme parmi les leurs.

Tous ces souvenirs cruels s'assemblaient de manière chaotique dans la pauvre petite tête de la jeune fille, lui arrachaient la moindre parcelle de cet oubli où elle avait dû aller pour sauver Sora. Pourtant, elle ouvrit les yeux. Froid, humidité. Deux mots qui résonnaient au sein de son esprit qui ne parvenait pas à se réveiller. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, suivies par ses dents, puis le reste de son corps qui lui faisait si mal. À des kilomètres à la ronde, Xion ne voyait rien. Cette vapeur blanche, qui lui prenait la gorge, qui lui embuait le regard... elle refusait de se lever pour laisser place au paysage. Elle croisa les bras, puis commença à marcher – patauger serait plus juste.

L'eau montait jusqu'à ses mollets; et ce visage, qui revenait sans cesse la hanter. Non, il y en avait trois : celui de l'adolescent à la crinière blonde, Roxas; celui de l'homme à la chevelure de feu, Axel; et ce troisième visage, encadré par des cheveux d'argent et serti d'iris dont la teinte hésitait entre le bleu et le vert, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas choisir pour tirer franchement sur l'une ou l'autre couleur. Ce visage-là éveillait quelque chose en elle, qui était intense même si elle ne pouvait pas le définir.

Soudain, Xion se cogna contre une pierre cachée par une flaque à peine plus profonde que les autres et sentit la peau tendre de sa plante de pied s'ouvrir. Pour une raison inexplicable, elle ne portait pour vêtement que le manteau de l'Organisation. C'était dans une de ses poches qu'elle avait rangé le coquillage. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Et ce satané brouillard qui refusait de se lever... Allait-elle mourir ici, seule, oubliée de tous ?

Ce mot éclata soudainement dans sa tête comme un chant. L'oubli. La jeune fille tressaillit, puis haleta de douleur. Elle fut obligée de se plier en deux pour se reprendre vite. Non, elle n'y arrivait pas. Ça continuait à la torturer, à remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un cri finit par franchir ses lèvres désespérées. Après tout, elle était Xion, celle qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. À cette seule pensée, la jeune fille ne se releva pas et demeura alanguie dans ces marécages qui n'en finissaient pas, ce brouillard qui ankylosait sa volonté. Elle savait où elle se trouvait. Sora, Kairi et Riku connaissaient cet endroit, proche de là où ils vivaient. Non, pas l'île où ils se rendaient tous les trois, mais sur le continent. Pourquoi avait-elle atterri là ? Une des facéties du Kingdom Hearts, sans doute.

Roxas, Axel... Ils étaient partis, finalement. L'un était retourné en Sora, là où elle se trouvait aussi. L'autre avait péri... Non, il avait récupéré son cœur. Roxas aurait-il la chance de vivre sa propre vie un jour ? Et elle, que faisait-elle ici ? Riku... l'avait-il vraiment oubliée, comme il le lui avait démontré lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la troisième question, alors qu'il avait plongé au plus profond du cœur de Sora pour le sauver ?

Dans sa tête commença à émerger un semblant de raisonnement. Si elle était ici, c'était que quelqu'un s'était souvenu d'elle, donc lui avait accordé une existence et une personnalité propres. Enfin, qui avait concédé qu'elle pouvait posséder tout cela. Oui, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Xion fixa le brouillard avec de plus en plus de désespoir. De toute manière, à quoi cela servirait-il de le savoir, puisqu'elle allait mourir ? Si ça se trouvait, le fait qu'elle fût ici était un accident. Non, vraiment, qui aurait pu éprouver autant d'émotions positives envers elle pour qu'elle revienne ? Des sentiments qui allaient bien au-delà de l'amitié, des sentiments qui s'apparentaient à de... l'amour ?

Soudain, Xion sentit qu'on la relevait et la serrait contre quelque chose de dur et chaud. Non, pas quelque chose. Au moment où elle croisa ce regard turquoise familier, Xion sut qu'elle possédait un cœur alors que jadis, elle en était dénuée en tant que clone et fausse Simili. Elle retint à grand-peine un hoquet de surprise tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui, tout en marchant à travers le brouillard. Il lui murmura :

- Je suis là. Enfin, tu es revenue, Xion.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à l'entente de ces mots. Lui qui l'avait traitée d'imitatrice lorsqu'il l'avait croisée pour la première fois, puis qui l'avait guidée dans ses choix : réveiller Sora, donc se sacrifier pour lui. Le voilà qu'il la portait dans ses bras et lui parlait comme s'il l'avait attendue. Comme si... c'était lui qui avait imploré au Kingdom Hearts qu'elle revienne. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Riku franchit les derniers mètres dans ce brouillard oppressant, puis mit le pied sur une berge au sol sec. Un peu plus loin, les bois... puis la ville où lui, Sora et Kairi étaient nés. Xion le regarda à nouveau avec au bout des lèvres un « pourquoi ». À la place, elle balbutia :

- Riku...

- Chut. Je sais, lui répondit-il avec douceur.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait coupé ses cheveux, ainsi que l'aura qui se dégageait de lui. Il était devenu maître de la Keyblade. Soudain, elle comprit.

- Tu...

Il s'arrêta de marcher pour la faire taire en bâillonnant ses lèvres. Xion sentit le rouge monter à ses joues, et c'est avec maladresse qu'elle enlaça son cou pour avoir plus de prise. Le baiser balaya le brouillard en son être, acheva ses derniers doutes. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, tout avait été dit. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il se saisit juste du coquillage en plongeant sa main dans la poche du manteau de la jeune fille, puis le sortit. Ce dernier luisait faiblement d'une lumière pâle.

- Je savais que je trouverais un moyen de te ramener à la vie, alors je l'ai fait, Xion.

Un sourire tremblant fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, ainsi que sur celles du maître de la Keyblade. Il était parvenu à sauver une personne de plus qui lui était chère. Il la préserverait et l'entourerait avec toute la lumière que son cœur était capable de receler. Xion ferma les yeux et ensemble, ils avancèrent sur le chemin vers l'aube qui commençait à poindre d'un horizon désormais clair.


End file.
